Todo por unas palabras
by Naomi-Tendo
Summary: [Oneshot]Sasuke le dice algo hiriente a Sakura. La hace llorar. ¿Podra arreglar este pequeño problema?....Mal Summary lo se...solo entren y leanlo si?


Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Naruto y realmente no se si será de su agrado, para saberlo solo hay que leerlo. Espero Reviews D.

Aclaraciones

-bla bla bla- Hablan los personajes

"bla bla bla" Piensan los personajes

(bla bla bla) Interrupciones mías

-/-/-/-/-/- Cambio de escena

Naruto no me pertenece…si fuera así habría más NaruHina y SasuSaku.

Era un día soleado. Los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y Sakura dormía. Al menos hace unos minutos permanecía dormida, si no fuera por la aguda e insistente voz de su madre.

-Sakura!, ya levántate!- Gritaba Kimiko, la madre de Sakura (Tuve que inventarle un nombre u.u)

-Ummm… un poquito mas si?- Decía una pelirrosa que se acomodaba de lado en su cama.

-No!, te levantas ahora!

-Si si, ya voy…

Sakura a duras penas podía abrir los ojos. Lo logro. Luego de eso, hizo su rutina de todos los días. Una ducha, vestirse, desayunar y verse al espejo…si…verse al espejo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un chico moreno caminaba por al lado de un lago, acompañado de unas cuantas avecillas. Era algo normal verlo todas las mañanas caminando por ahí. Iba con la mirada pérdida y a simple vista se notaba que tenia la cabeza en otro planeta…en esos momentos pasaban tantas cosas por su mente, que ni el mismo podía distinguir que pensaba realmente. Una imagen, de repente, paso por su cabeza, quedo ahí, en primer plano, Sasuke paro en seco y se dijo a si mismo.

-Pero que rayos… porque ella?- Ni el mismo lo entendía, ahora si que estaba confundido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura iba a toda prisa, había quedado con su prima de juntarse en una plaza cercana (Prima inventada, no existe en la serie). Lo que mas detestaba de esas juntas, era que siempre quedaban en el mismo lugar y para llegar a el tendría que pasar por al lado del lago, que siempre estaba lleno de aves y ella terminaba toda picoteada. Era de esperarse, que ave no picotea si intentas aplastarla con el taco o mandarla a volar de un golpe con el bolso.

-Bueno, no hay más remedio, debo pasar por ese lugar- Se lamentaba la ojiverde

Muy cerca de ahí Uchiha había emprendido su caminata nuevamente. Otra vez iba en las nubes, pero ahora tenía un solo pensamiento, solo pensaba en una cosa, o mejor dicho, solamente en esa persona. Tan distraído iba que ni cuenta se dio cuando choco con alguien, quien callo fuertemente al suelo.

-Auuch…mi traserito- Decía la muchacha frotándose la zona adolorida

-Mmhp…eres tan molesta…- Dijo el chico de mirada fría

-Eh?...Sasuke…

-Por que tienes que meterte en todo lo que yo ago…

-Que!?, si yo tan solo…- Intentaba replicar Sakura pero Sasuke la corto

-Por que siempre estas donde estoy, no me dejas ni respirar

-Hey, yo tan solo…- Volvió a decir Sakura pero el moreno nuevamente la corto

-Definitivamente eres un estorbo, desaparece ya!, eres una molestia Haruno!, no se como los demás conviven contigo, como te soportan!- Dijo un poco severo el Uchiha, que a la vez ni cuenta se daba de lo que decía, ya que logro herir a su mas grande tesoro.

-Sasuke…yo…lo siento…yo…-No aguantaba, las lagrimas salían solas de sus ojos, no aguantaba mas la presión de estar ahí frente a el, por lo que salio corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde iba.

En la mente de Sasuke solo se podía distinguir la imagen de Sakura llorando y las palabras que el le había dicho: Definitivamente eres un estorbo, desaparece ya!, eres una molestia Haruno!, no se como los demás conviven contigo, como te soportan!. Luego de unos segundos el Uchiha reacciono.

-Mierda!- Dijo, y fue hacia la dirección que había tomado Sakura, claro, para ir donde ella y aclarar lo ocurrido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura corría sin rumbo, se había olvidado por completo de su prima. Recordaba que Sasuke le había dicho cosas como que era molesta y que lo dejara en paz, pero decirle que desapareciera, que era un estorbo para ÉL y que no sabia como los demás podían convivir con ella, era algo que sus oídos no podrían escuchar y sus lagrimas no evitarían salir. Se llevo la mano al rostro y dijo.

-Sasuke…porque…soy algo tan malo en tu vida?- Decía entre lagrimas.

De repente, algo le agarro la mano que llevaba suelta, y la llevo hacia atrás, hacia alguien, y ese alguien le abrazo de una manera posesiva pero a la vez dulce, como si se le fuera a escapar.

-Sakura…lo siento- Le dijo con un tono triste, bastante notable.

-Eh?

-Lo siento. Juro que nunca mas te voy a decir algo parecido a lo de hace un rato, nunca.

-Pero si recién decías que yo e…- Sasuke le corto

-Si, lose, pero lo dije sin pensar, tenia tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no sabia que hacer, o como actuar y eso me hizo enojar. Luego choque contigo y sin ninguna razón me desquite más y todo eso lo descargue contra ti

-Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura a la vez que se abrazaba delicada y débilmente a Sasuke

-Sakura…-Continuo el Uchiha- Eres lo mas importante para mi, no se como fui capaz de tratarte de esa manera, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y nunca jamás te haría mas daño, ya que el hacerte daño a ti es hacerme daño a mi mismo, hace unos minutos comprendí que tan importante eras para mi…Sakura…yo te amo.- Esto ultimo se lo dijo al oído.

Los llantos de dolor y tristeza de Sakura, se transformaron en unos de felicidad inmensamente grande, hace tanto anhelaba escuchar esas palabras que creía que estaba soñando y hasta se lo dijo a Sasuke quien solo sonrió.

-Yo te probare que esto no es un sueño…- Le dijo dulcemente.

Luego de eso Sasuke levanto el rostro de Sakura tomándola del mentón y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Cuando ya quedaban unos cinco centímetros, Sakura cerró los ojos. Sasuke los tenía entre cerrados, pero los cerro cuando se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso, que luego de unos momentos se volvió mas apasionado.

Bueno!, ahí esta mi fic, espero les aya gustado, realmente no andaba muy inspirada S, ¿se nota?. Esta bastante cortito pero es lo que hay xD. Bueno, hasta mi próximo fic!

**Naomi-Tendo**


End file.
